


Crunchy, Burnt to a Crisp- same difference

by roswyrm



Series: Happy Holidays! [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Christmas Cookies, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: December Twentieth: Baked Goods - Charcoal





	Crunchy, Burnt to a Crisp- same difference

**Author's Note:**

> i love them

Sasha tucks herself up onto the kitchen counter as Hamid bustles in with the tray. He worked for a long time on that cookie dough, and she hadn’t been allowed to have any. She’d still took some, obviously. Sasha’s been blown through a wall before. She can handle a little raw egg. 

Hamid opens the oven, humming some repetitive song that won't leave Sasha's head for hours. He sets a timer and sticks a finger in her face. "No peeking until they're done," he warns. Sasha raises her eyebrows.

"Okay," she says, "no peeking."

Hamid nods at her and bustles off, busy decorating.

Sasha takes another bite of the cookie dough she'd ... _rescued_ from the oven.

°•°•°  
•°•°•

Hamid shrieks, "What do you mean, _'crispy'?_ They're _ruined!"_

Sasha shrugs and keeps cleaning her half-hearted icing from the burnt cookies. They were _supposed_ to be snowflakes, but they look more like sooty clusters with blue slime on them. "They're just a bit crunchy. _I_ think they're better like this." Hamid groans and buries his face in his hands.

He mumbles, "They're basically _charcoal_ , and she thinks they're _better like this._ I'm surrounded by philistines."

Sasha shrugs and takes a bite. More for her.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @roswell-the-wrongdoer where i post incorrect quotes and make fun of these characters whom i adore


End file.
